heroes_of_order_and_chaos_originalfandomcom-20200213-history
Harpie Slayer (Anuir)
|image = Anuir.png |imagewidth = 300 |imagecaption = "Consider a quick death of blessing, if you meet me in a battle" |gender = Female |class = Mage |current meta =Assassin/Mage |damage = Magical |difficulty stat picture = |physical stat picture = |magical stat picture = |resilience stat picture = |support stat picture = |Emblem price (put after the price) = 24,000 |Rune price (put after the price) = 340 }} "Consider a quick death of blessing, if you meet me in a battle" When she was just a child, Anuir was plucked from her Tear Coast tribe by ruthless poachers who wold her to slave traders in Greenmont. Forced to fight as a gladiator, Anuir was able to hone her battle skills in various arenas around Haradon. When she was finally able to kill her owner and become a free harpy, she vowed to annihilate anyone whose goal is to dominate the lives of others. Strategy *Like all other heroes, Harpy has her own combo. The most popular one is to use to get closer to an enemy, then use for a good 4 seconds stun, right after the process of ends, quickly burst out to silence your opponent for another 3 seconds meaning that enemies like Kagax cannot use to counterattack. After you've done all the above, use twice more times since can be used up to 3 times before 10 seconds. If your enemy is still alive, activate and spam auto attack, if your HP is running low, quickly uses again as up till now, you would be able to use it again. By now, your opponent would be dead but if he/she is still alive, chase them down with still activated. *Anuir consumes a large amount of Mana for each of her skills (especially ) so be sure to stack up Mana items such as Boneflame wands or Searing Orbs. It is not recommended to let Anuir hold on to a Fername Blade as it does not needed in her damage scaling. It does gives her a large mana boost but for her early to mid game, Boneflame alone can do the job. Skills Kiss of Death Anuir siphons the life energy of a nearby enemy. The enemy can't move or attack while caught by Anuir. Cost: 90/120/150/180 MP Range: 5 meters Cooldown: 14 seconds Damage: 15/30/45/60 + Magical Attack every second for 4 seconds. HP Restored: 1/3/5/7 % of Anuir's Maxium HP Black Fog Anuir creates a thick veil of dark fog all around her. Cost: 100 MP Cooldown: 24/21/18/15 seconds Damage: 100/140/180/220 + Magical Attack Effect: Silences enemies for 3 seconds. Shadow Corrodent Cost: 16 MP Cooldown: 6 seconds Damage: Normal Attacks deal extra damage (1.5/3/4.5/6% of Maximum MP) Note: This is a toggle skill. You can press it to activate it and press it again to deactivate it. Beware that when it's being activated, it will consume a bit of your mana for each of your auto attack. Phantom Blink Anuir instantly "blinks" to a new location, then unleashes a blast of energy which damages all nearby enemies. Cost: 160/240/320 MP Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 65/55/45 seconds Damage: 75/150/225 + Magical/Physical Attack Note: Phantom Blink can be used up to 3 times within 10 seconds before going cooldown. Warning: By using Phantom Blink more than once, you will also consume more mana. So by using it up to 3 times all at once it would consume about 960 mana (Considering your Phantom Blink is level 3) so watch out for that. And also in the description, it said "Blink to a new location" which is only half true as Phantom Blink can only be used to blink to an enemy and not to another place which has no target. It's different from Debronee's Warpath. Base Stats Skins 2D Skins Anuir.png|Classic Skin - Released: 21-Nov-2012 Phoenix.png|Phoenix - Released: 21-Nov-2012 - Cost: 260 Decaying Harpy.jpg|Decaying Harpy - Released: ? - Cost: 520 3D Skins Anuir 3D.png|Classic Skin 3D - Released: 21-Nov-2012 Phoenix 3D.jpg|Phoenix 3D - Released: 21-Nov-2012 - Cost: 260 Decaying Harpy 3D.jpg|Decaying Harpy 3D - Released: ? - Cost: 520 Category:Hero Category:Mage